


Slipping Underwater

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, challenge word:- float, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Four-year old Dean loves watching Sammy getting his bath. gen. Weechesters.





	Slipping Underwater

The rubber duck floated placidly in the blue bathtub, that is, whenever baby Sammy wasn't slapping gleefully at it with his chubby little fists!

Dean watched mesmerized as his mom gave his baby brother his nightly bath, stoically ignoring the splashes of warm water to his face.

:

"Sammy likes getting a bath, doesn't he, mom?" asked the little boy.

"He certainly does, and he makes sure we get to share," Mary said wryly, as she too was targeted by sudsy splatters.

:

"If you didn't hold him up, would he slip underwater, Mommy?"

"Uh-huh. Sammy's not strong enough yet to sit up up on his own."

"Can I give him a bath one day?"

"Don't see why not," Mary smiled. "But you gotta hang on tight. Sammy's a real little wriggler."

The boy nodded.

:  
:

'Hang on tight!'.. ...And Dean had.

He'd held on as tightly as possible to baby Sammy, even when a baby no longer, but his heart was heavy when he though of all the times Sam had slipped underwater.


End file.
